


Genosha

by Vgault



Category: xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Charles Xavier, Genosha, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Married Couple, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Set after when Erik tells Jean to leave Genosha. Charles decides to find Jean alone but in order to do so she needs to face elements of her past.





	Genosha

She left. Flew away, clothes dirt and blood stained and with a look in her eyes that has hunted Erik for decades. The mangled army helicopters proved as the only sign she had been here.

When the Rolls Royce rolled to a stop mere inches from the now salvaged tomato patches, Erik half expected Hank to emerge in his beast form however, when Charles emerged, all he could do was stare.

"Erik" she greeted walking towards him. He threw his powers out sensing the metal of the car; the wheelchair resting in the back seat and a plain gold band; a constant reminder that he had lost. He had a feeling of how Charles was now standing in front of him. Back straight and hands stuffed into her suit jacket rather than resting on the wheels of her famous chair. 

"Charles" he greeted back. "She isn't here. She left" (Of course she was only here for Jean). 

"Which way did she go"  
"North towards the city. What has happened Charles?"  
"I have to go" she turned making her way back to the car only stopping when Erik grabbed her arm.   
"You have to tell me Charles. Why was she here. What has happened to her she could have killed people Charles please"   
He normally didn't beg but he had people to protect also and he knew Charles understood that. 

"Did you hear about the space mission that went wrong"  
"Briefly"  
"I was asked by the president to dispatch the xmen to save the crew inside. I did. However, while doing so Jean got hit by a solar flare. She absorbed it and now her powers are out of control. I'm sorry she came here Erik and put your people at risk but it is vital I get her back to the mansion. If she is heading to the city then thousands of people are in danger. I can't let that happen"

With that Charles drove way. 

He wasn't surprised that Hank visited next, he was obviously following his wife's trail. Like before Erik sensed the metal of the jet and the same gold band.   
"Both aren't here"  
"No but Charles was and I'm guessing she didn't tell you"  
"Tell me what"  
"The blood on Jean's blouse it's Ravens. Jean killed her"  
He didn't know why he agreed to help Hank find Charles and Jean. Maybe it was a last attempt. A last attempt to find peace. A last attempt to hold on to what he had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the movie I decided to write a short fic about it and my two fav people Charles and Hank. Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
